


Disturbing Behaviour

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the outlaw camp, Allan annoys Will to the point where Will can't sleep. Soon neither can anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbing Behaviour

Will was not having a good night. Apart from Much, who was taking his turn at guard duty, he was the only one awake, and it was all Allan's fault. Little John was snoring contentedly on the opposite side of the campfire, and even Robin had managed to find some peace from his frequent nightmares. Will, however, had none thanks to the many times his blanket was being stolen from him. He thought he'd be warm enough when he'd bedded down, he and Allan wrapped around Djaq, but he kept waking up to find that his own blanket had moved. Every time Allan had pulled it over to his side, leaving Will shivering with cold legs.

Levering himself up carefully so as not to wake up Djaq who was pillowed on his chest, Will tugged his share of the covers back over once again and tried to settle into some form of sleep. It seemed though that it was not destined to be his night for dreaming.

"Oy, Will! Give us some of your blanket."

Allan's hissed whisper broke the silence and Will glared over the sleeping Saracen at the shifting lump that he knew to be his other bedmate.

"You've got your own, Allan."

"It's cold," Allan sounded like he was whining now, but Will knew that tone of voice and knew that it was almost entirely false and well-practiced. It worked on smitten village girls when Allan was hungry, and on mothers who might have some old ragged clothes to pass on. It was a useful tone of voice for the gang to use, but it was not going to work on Will. "Come on, please? You don't want me to get a cold, do you? I could pass it onto you and everything. We need to share the blankets."

"We are sharing! You keep taking mine, and I keep waking up with cold legs!"

"Well, take some of Djaq's then. She's not using it all."

"No, do not take any of Djaq's," the Saracen's sleepy voice rose clearly from between them and she prodded them both sharply as she turned, trying to get comfortable again. "And please stop fighting, it has been a long day."

"Yes, stop fighting. People are trying to sleep."

Much's voice thrust its way into the conversation, and Will lifted his head to catch sight of the former manservant's outline on the small outcrop overlooking the campsite. He could see the glint of the moonlight on Much's shield.

"You sound like squabbling children," Much continued. "Just share the blankets and go to sleep!"

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that's what I said! Will's the one not sharing," replied Allan, grabbing a handful of Will's blanket and tugging it in vain towards him.

"I am sharing," Will argued through gritted teeth as he kept a firm hold of his blanket, fearing he wouldn't see it again if he let go.

"Ow!"

That was Djaq after Will had accidentally elbowed her in the head. He winced, flushing as he turned his head towards Djaq.

"I'm sorry, Djaq! I didn't mean to do that. Allan's stealing, again."

"I'm not! I'm trying to get you to share and you won't, pretty boy. So don't bat your eyes at me and think you can get away with it."

"Don't call me pretty boy!" Will's voice rose in volume.

"Enough!" Djaq exclaimed, cutting off any further arguments. "I did not believe it possible, but you two are worse than Robin and Marian."

"I agree," called down Much. "It is very impressive to achieve such a thing."

"Allan, stop stealing Will's blanket, and Will, share with Allan," Djaq continued, laying back down. "I want to hear no more of this stupidity tonight, I want to sleep!"

Feeling properly chastised, Will unclenched his fist and allowed Allan to pull some of his blanket over. To his surprise Allan didn't take the whole thing, and Will slid back down next Djaq. Pausing for a split second to work out how best to apologise, he twitched the covering down and kissed Djaq on her bare shoulder, stroking the part of her head he guessed he'd thumped.

"I'm sorry, Djaq," he said softly. "I really didn't mean to hit you."

"Hmmm, it is fine. Now go to sleep," Djaq said partway through a yawn, curling up against him. "I do not know why I continue to put up with you both, you are most annoying and prevent me from sleeping."

Will smiled, sleepy Djaq was one of his favourites of Djaq's moods (and he had quite a few favourites, but he was biased when it came to Djaq. Pretty much everything about her was a favourite). It made her so unguarded that he had even contemplated describing the mood as sweet. He wouldn't say that to her face though, he didn't think she'd appreciate it.

Careful not to disturb her now that she had settled down again, he reached his arm around her until he found Allan and hesitantly stroked a thumb down his face. Djaq had succeeded in puncturing the angry mood, and he now felt a little guilty for getting so angry.

"Sorry, Allan," he whispered into the dark.

"It's all right," a hand touched Will's, then he felt warm breath against his fingers. "You can't help getting uptight when you're wrong."

"I am not uptight!"

Allan chuckled, and Will wondered if he'd wake Djaq up if he leant over and punched Allan in the face. Then he felt Allan nuzzling against his hand and cool lips kissing each of his knuckles. As he began to relax, feeling his anger unwind, Allan's warm mouth enveloped one of his fingers, then the next one until each of them were thoroughly warmed. Will found he was trembling again, but not from the cold this time.

"Now you're not uptight," Allan said with both satisfaction and amusement.

"This is true, but I do not think he will be able to sleep either," Djaq's voice curled with laughter, despite her closed eyes she was evidently very much awake.

"Please stop," interrupted Much from his viewpoint, and Will blushed again, remembering that despite the darkness Much would be able to still see quite a bit that went on around the campfire and certainly hear it. "Such things should not be done in front of others. Or at least, not in front of me."

"Off you go then," laughed Allan, waving a hand at Much. "We enjoy this kind of behaviour."

"I enjoy it more when I am not so tired," interjected Djaq but she accepted a surprisingly soft kiss from Allan to her collarbone and Will wrapped his other arm around her.

"All three of you are worse than Robin and Marian," declared Much. "You're impossible."

"Yeah? How many people does she have in her bed?" jeered Allan, twisting so that he could focus on Much.

"That is enough, Allan," a voice commanded that silenced everyone else awake around the dying fire.

Robin had woken up and he didn't sound in a very good mood. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he glared at the space Will, Djaq and Allan were currently sharing.

"I wasn't being serious," protested Allan. "You know that. Marian's alright. Much was insulting us, and I answered him, that's all. Blame him, he started it."

"I did not!" replied Much hotly. "You were disturbing everyone, and I was attempting to stop you."

"I don't care what happened," Robin broke in angrily. "You don't talk about Marian like that, understood?"

Allan muttered his agreement and settled back down next Djaq. Sometimes it didn't take much for Robin's sharp temper to spring; usually it was something to do with King Richard, or with Marian. However he insulted her, others were not permitted to. Before Robin lay back down, he turned towards Much with a sudden grin.

"And don't think I didn't hear what you said about me and Marian, Much. Exactly how are they are worse than us?"

Much spluttered for a minute or two, grasping for the right words to explain what he had meant. Will smiled as he felt Allan sit up again, taking advantage of Much's distraction to lean across Djaq and deliver his own apologies and goodnights. First Allan kissed Djaq who murmured something in a language they didn't understand and then Will found himself returning the deep kiss that Allan was pressing against his lips. He felt Allan slide just as quickly back under the blankets before grabbing Will's hand, lacing their fingers together and holding on securely. Maybe the blankets didn't matter so much, Will thought as he felt sleep begin to slip over him. Despite frequent irritations, the two people beside him really brought him all the warmth he needed.

_-the end_


End file.
